I Love Tomato
by MangaMunchies
Summary: Aikatsu Stars! Subaru x Yume. My first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu!"

Yume could be heard chanting as she jogged on Four Star Academy's track. Sweat trailed down her face.

"I should... huff... take... huff... a break," she panted.

"Yo, Tomato!"

Subaru was jogging right next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Are you already tired?"

"Heck, no!" Yume yelled.

Subaru was training Yume for her solo live on S4's show, It's Our Job to Shine, next week. But not for free. Yume had to give Subaru $100 worth of sweets from her family's bakery, Rainbow Confectionary. So she was determined to not let it go to waste.

Yume was trying her hardest, yet Subaru was jogging easily next to her. She pushed herself harder.

 _He's not gonna beat me... He's not gonna beat me... He's not gonna beat me..._

"He's not gonna beat me!" She yelled, right before fainting.

Subaru clenched his teeth and just barely managed to catch her.

"Don't force yourself, Tomato," he sighed as he carried her to the nurse's office.

Along the way, he ran into Kanata.

"Did you get a date already?" He asked Subaru.

"What do you mean, date?" Subaru yelled. "It's training!"

Kanata shrugged. "Sure, whatever you call it. I still think it's a date."

"You..."

"By the way, you should take her to the nurse quickly and see if she's alright."

"I was, before you sidetracked me!"

"Well, go."

Subaru ran off.

"Love," Kanata sighed, straightening his white-framed glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What will happen next?

Please Read and Review!

This is also my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will post every day. At least, I'll try. Hopefully I can do it.**

 **xxxxx**

Yume opened her mouth, and nothing came out. But... it was her S4 solo live!

 _No, this can't be happening. This can't be real!_

And then she woke up. The room was dark. It was the nurses' office. She checked the clock. It was... 6:00?!

She had ran with Subaru at 3:00... Three hours had passed?!

"Oh no," Yume cried," I have to go apologize!"

"Apologize for what?"

She turned around, and Subaru was sitting next to her bed.

"You... waited... for me?"

A blush spread around his face. "Of course, you idiot! I'm your teacher this week, remember?"

"Oh yeah... But thanks anyway... Subaru-kun!"

Which obviously caused him to blush harder.

"Yeah -"

"Hey Subaru, what are you and Yume-chan doing in the dark together? And why are you blushing?"

There in the doorframe, stood one of Subaru's M4 friends, Asahi.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Subaru blushed furiously.

Yume giggled. "Boiled octopus."

He glared. "You're one to talk, Tomato."

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "Those should be our nicknames for each other! You are Boiled Octopus, and I'm Tomato!"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Ooh," said Asahi, totally ruining the mood. "You two have nicknames for each other."

"SHUT IT!" Subaru yelled.

"Why? I think it's cute," Yume said.

"I guess," Subaru said.

"You listen to Yume-chan but not me?"

"Just be quiet, Asahi."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaaaaaaaah," sang Yume. "Aaaaaaaaah -"

"Sing longer!"

Subaru impatiently clapped his hands together. "Longer, longer!"

Yume glared at him. "You can hold it longer than that?"

"Duh not, that's something girls do," he responded.

"Sexist," she muttered.

"Okay, back to work. We've paused long enough."

"What - that wasn't even a minute!"

Subaru smirked.

"You're a meanie, Boiled Octopus."

He faltered. That was her nickname for him, they had decided yesterday. And Yume's was...

"Tomato, that's way more than an idol should need."

Yume giggled.

He blushed. "What..."

"Nothing," she smiled," I'm happy you remembered."

"Obviously!" Subaru said, flustered. "It was only yesterday!"

Suddenly, a ringing sound was heard.

"Oh," said Yume. "It's my Aikatsu Mobile. Let's see... a text from Koharu-chan... she's going to be here in two days... Wait..."

Subaru face palmed himself. "She's -"

"OH MY GOSH! KOHARU-CHAN'S COMING BACK!"

*Slowest reaction ever XP*

 _That took long enough,_ thought Subaru.

"I've gotta tell Asahi-kun!"

Subaru froze. _Asahi-_ _ **kun?** And doesn't he call her Yume- **chan?**_

 _Are they close?_

xxxxxxxxx

SJMT shipper: Hello right back at ya! And thx 4 R&R-ing! (That looks weird, right? XP)

ShiroNova: thx a lot!

I'm gonna do that for everyone who reviews before Valentines Day 2017! (After that I'll be too lazy 😐)

Thanks to everyone who read this! Happy Chinese New Year Eve! (For those who don't know, this year, Chinese New Year is January 28, and... Year of the Rooster!🐔 )


	4. Chapter 4

**ShiroNova: What do you think?**

 **Also, thanks to arinatags for following and favoriting me!**

 **Thanks to Zepriyds for following me!**

 **And thanks for the 271 people who looked at my story! I'm so happy!**

 **xxxxxx**

"I've gotta tell Asahi-kun!"

Subaru froze. _Asahi-_ _ **kun?**_

 _Are they close?_

 _xxxxxxxx_

"H-hey, Tomato," he stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Asahi close?"

"What do you mean?"

"Asahi- _kun?_ "

Yume blinked. "That's his stage name, right? Asahi-kun? And you're Subaru-kun, and there's Nozomu-kun, and Kanata-kun."

"Oh yeah..."

"Hey, Subaru, are you jealous?"

Asahi, once again, was standing in the doorframe.

"Gah!" Subaru pretty much jumped a foot in the air. He sighed. "How do you have such good timing?"

Asahi winked. "So what were you talking about before Yume-chan mentioned me?"

Yume grinned. "Guess who's visiting from Italy...?"

He gasped. "Koharu-chan? She's visiting?"

She giggled. "Yep! She's coming in two days!"

And what was happening to our Boiled Octopus?

Subaru stood there watching, jealousy written all over his face.

Obviously Asahi noticed. "Hey, Yume-chan. Maybe we've been talking too long..."

"Huh?"

He gestured towards Subaru.

"What about him?"

Asahi facepalmed. "He's -"

"Oh, is he jealous?"

"Yes..."

"Why would he be jealous?"

Another face palm.

"Never mind," he sighed. "I'm going now."

Asahi turned and walked out the door.

Yume cocked her head to the side and looked confused.

"Why are you jealous, Boiled Octopus?"

"Ummm..."

 _Just say it! Just tell her you like her!"_

He took a deep breath. "I -"

Laura ran inside the room.

"Yume," she yelled. "There was a sudden change of schedule! Your solo live is _today_!"

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yume, there was a sudden change in schedule! Your solo live is today!"

"What?!"

xxxxx

"Today?" Yume yelled. "I'm not ready! I thought I still had a few days! I can't -"

"You're ready, Tomato," Subaru said reassuringly.

"Really? Well, if you say so, I _am_ ready!"

"Why are you listening to what Subaru says?" Laura asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Huh? Because he's extremely hard to please and is very picky. And Laura, what's with that face you're wearing right now? It looks sneaky."

Laura facepalmed. "Your performance is in two hours. You should practice a little more."

"Sure!"

Yume turned on the music and began to sing and dance along.

"Hey, Subaru," started Laura.

"Yeah?"

"You like Yume, right?"

"WHA-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" Subaru blushed furiously.

"Because you're blushing right now," she answered calmly.

xxxxx

(One and a half hours later...)

"Okay!" Yume cheered. "I'm officially ready!"

"Do your best," Laura said,"or I'll beat you!"

"That's never gonna happen!" Then she turned around. "You'll watch me on TV, right, Boiled Octopus?"

Subaru blushed a little. "Sure..."

"Huh?" Laura looked confused. "Boiled Octopus?"

Yume giggled. "His nickname! And I'm Tomato!"

"Well then," Laura said,"good luck, Tomato!"

"Nope!" Yume made an "X" with her arms. "Only Boiled Octopus can call me that. It's decided already."

Laura nudged Subaru with her elbow. "Nicknames already? That's fast."

"It-it's not like that!"

"Hey," said Yume. "I'm going now, 'Kay?"

She waved and ran off.

"Nicknames," Laura said.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**bookwormreader: thx for reading!**

 **SJMT shipper: R &R-ing stands for Read and Reviewing. And I have a Filipino friend! But we live in the U.S.**

 **xxxxx**

"Hello, and welcome to It's our Job to Shine!" Hime said.

"We will be your hosts..." said Tsubasa.

"... The four shining stars, S4!" They chorused.

"Today, Song Class first year Nijino Yume will be performing a solo," said Yozora.

"I know it'll be great!" Yuzu added.

"Now, enjoy the show!" S4 said together.

xxxxx

(backstage...)

Yume took a deep breath. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open.

"Nijino Yume, ready to go!"

xxxxx

Subaru turned on the TV is his dorm.

 _Yume should be performing now..._

"Yo, Subaru!" Asahi called. "Yume-chan's on in two minutes! Let's chat a little first!"

Subaru blushed at his roommate's words.

(By the way, I dunno if they're roommates or not, I randomly made that up.)

"Who said I was watching her?"

"You're watching It's Our Job to Shine. It's pretty obvious. She's on soon, and you like her."

"I don't like her!"

"Yeah, right," Asahi replied, sticking out his tongue. "Yume-chan's on in 5...4...3...2...1!"

Subaru looked at the TV. Yume was singing "Start Line."

He watched her dance and sing. She was right in the middle of his favorite part when Asahi turned off the TV.

"Dude," he yelled," I'm trying to watch!"

"Evidence for Subaru likes Yume-chan just revealed!" Asahi laughed. "This is some reliable evidence! He can't stand it when he's not allowed to see her!"

"How'd you twist it into that? Never mind, just give me the remote. I want to watch."

"Ooh, you wanna look at Yume-chan."

"Why are you and Laura doing this," he sighed.

Asahi winked. "It's Mission Get-Yume-and-Subaru-together-before-Koharu-comes-tomorrow."

"Just gimme the remote!"


	7. Chapter 7

**awesometiku:thx 4 reading!**

 **Plz review! I have more than 600 views, but only 7 reviews... life is seriously weird sometimes...**

 **xxxxx**

Yume exhaled. The performance was over.

 _That was tiring_ , she thought. _I wonder how I did._

She turned on her Aikatsu Mobile and was shocked.

She watched as the double-rainbows showed up - that was pretty much normal now - and then gaped as… "Woah, ice crystals!"

Yume giggled slightly. "They're the same color as Boiled Octopus' eyes."

xxxxx

Subaru sat there in shock.

"Ice crystals? How - what?"

"Maybe she thought of you," Asahi suggested.

(Oh, and I learned Asahi is a second-year, while the rest of M4 are third-years... so they can't be roommates... who cares! I don't want to re-write my chapters! I'm lazy... 😞 Sorry...)

Subaru blushed. "Wh- where'd you reach that conclusion?"

"Hello? The crystals and your eyes are the same color?"

"My eyes are blue! Of course they are!"

"But the exact same shade? That's no coincidence."

"That could be!"

Asahi shook his head. "You're hopeless. Just admit it already. You. Like. Yume. Chan. See? Easy."

"I don't!" Subaru blushed.

"Are you sure?" Asahi raised an eyebrow.

"No!"

"So you don't care that Nozomu is asking out Yume-chan right now?"

"No, I - Nozomu's asking out Tomato?"

"Ooh, are you jealous?"

"No, seriously?" Subaru panicked slightly. _I not gonna lose her!_

"Nah, I'm kidding. Unless Nozomu decided on his own will to go."

"I-I'm gonna go check!"

Subaru ran outside the dorm and towards Nozomu and Kanata's room.

(Again, a figment of my imagination.)

Asahi sighed. "I wonder if he'll confess today. I hope he realizes his feelings before Nozomu gets her. Personally, the prince and klutz would make a terrible couple."

xxxxx

Subaru burst into the room.

Kanata looked up from the book he was reading. "Man, privacy?"

Subaru panted. "Where's... where's Nozomu?"

Kanata thought for a minute (literally).

"I have no idea," he shrugged. "He said he was gonna... I forgot, actually."

"Thanks!"

Kanata looked confused. "Not knowing helps him...?"

xxxxx

Subaru ran towards the Song Class building, where S4 was filming.

(Totally made up. Again.)

He saw Yume outside... with Nozomu?!

What were they doing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Yukimia: Thx 4 following and favoriting me! So happy!**

 **anotheraveragegirl & fashionasta90: thx for favoriting me!**

 **awesometiku: thx 4 following me!**

 **ShiroNova: the suspense... Dun dun dun!**

 **SJMT Shipper: you have a point...**

 **Plz type a compliment in the box under the text and hit the word review. SJMT Shipper noted u might not know how to review... sorry if that offends some of you...**

 **xxxxx**

Subaru hid behind a bush to eavesdrop. (That sounds really suspicious...)

"You did great, Yume-chan," he heard Nozomu say.

"Thanks!" Yume answered.

 _Thank god,_ he thought. _Just talking..._

He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Huh?" Yume looked around. "I thought I heard something..."

Then she noticed Subaru behind the bush.

"Hey, Boiled Octopus! Stop hiding! C'mon, I need to talk to you!"

Subaru shuffled out slowly. "Wh- what is it?"

Yume clasped one of his hands. "Thanks for training me! Because of you, I had a really good performance!"

Subaru blushed. _She's holding my hand!_

"Well, you paid me," he nonchantly, like he didn't care.

She let go of his hand. "True... but you're really busy... I bet you had to cancel stuff, right? I feel like I should have paid more than $100."

Nozomu raised an eyebrow. "You made her pay? And that much?"

"N-no! She paid of her own will!"

"Is that right, Yume-chan?"

She smiled. "Yeah! Boiled Octopus is a top idol! Not paying would be weird!"

"Boiled Octopus?"

"Yep! I call him Boiled Octopus, and he calls me Tomato! But no one else can call me Tomato, or him Boiled Octopus. It's decided already."

"Nicknames, huh?"

"Uh-huh!"

Nozomu looked at Subaru, and whispered," I thought you didn't like her."

He blushed. "I don't!"

Nozomu shrugged. "I couldn't care less. But be prepared to lose."

"What are you two talking about?" Yume asked.

"Don't worry about it," replied Nozomu.

"Okay! Well, I need to go now. I'm going to be interviewed soon! Watch me, 'kay, Boiled Octopus? And Nozomu-kun?"

"Sure," Nozomu said, smiling.

But after Yume was out of sight, he glared at Subaru.

"You're going down," he hissed.

Subaru was left in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Yume woke up bright and early.

"Koharu-chan's visiting today!" She giggled. "I've already told M4 to come, and S4, and Mahira and Laura and Ako... I'll go see if they're at the gates already."

xxxxx

"Asahi-kun!"

He turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Yume-chan," he replied, waving.

"You're here really early," Yume noted.

"Of course." He grinned. "It's Koharu-chan!"

She nodded. "Do you like Koharu-chan?"

Then she blushed. "You- you don't have to tell me if it's too personal!"

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm going to tell her sometime when she's here."

"Oh," she replied. "Umm... Can I ask for your advice about love?"

He nodded.

"Ummm...There's a guy I like, and I think he might like me, but I'm not sure. He hasn't told me if he does yet."

"Is he part of M4?"

Yume nodded, blushing.

 _Okay,_ Asahi grinned. _It must be Subaru._

"Just be patient," he advised. "If he doesn't tell you soon, there's a high chance he doesn't."

"Thanks," Yume said, her face turning a little redder.

And... that's when Subaru decided to show up. When Asahi was grinning and Yume was blushing. Nice timing, huh?

(If you still don't get it, it looks like Asahi asked Yume out, and she said yes.)

"Ummm..." Subaru said awkwardly. "Did I... interrupt something?"

"Huh?" Yume looked at him. "What do you mean?"

DOUBLE-FACEPALM!

(I'm sorry, but that sounds like a superpower.)

"Nevermind," Subaru replied.

 _If she's like that, nothing happened,_ he decided. _Even someone like her understands when someone asks her out._

But the atmosphere stayed awkward until the others showed up.

xxxxx

A black limousine pulled in front of the school gates. The door opened, and Koharu stepped out.

"KOHARU-CHAN!" Yume cheered.

"Yume-chan! Mahiru! Laura! Ako! Yozora-sempai! Yuzu-sempai! Hime-senpai! Tsubasa-sempai! And M4! Thank you very much for greeting me!"

"Why did you name all of S4, but you just called us 'M4?'" Subaru said playfully.

Koharu blushed. "Umm... there were too many names..."

"Well..." Yume said. "3...2...1..."

"Welcome back, Koharu-chan!" They said together.


	10. Chapter 10

**SJMT Shipper: Thanks for commenting again. You're like my number one support in life... (Well, at least the FanFiction part of it... 😅)**

 **Starfire9927: thx for reading! Don't worry, there won't be a confession yet. Later, yes, but not yet. Oh yeah, I like your story idea!**

 **If ya wanna read that, it's called "Some dreams come true."**

 **xxxxx**

"Welcome back, Koharu-chan!"

"Thanks a lot," she whispered, blushing slightly.

"All right!" Yuzu cheered. "Le-e-e-et's celebrate!"

"It's good to see you again," Yozora said, smiling. "Are you doing well in Italy? Maybe you could come to Beauty Class sometime, and show us some things you learned there?"

"Y- yes! I'd love to! Umm... thank you, Yozora-sempai!"

"So... When are we gonna celebrate again? Soon, hopefully?" Yuzu grinned.

Everyone laughed.

xxxxx

(A bench in the "insert wherever you call that place Yume runs laps." Sorry, I dunno what it's called... 😐)

"Koharu-chan, it's nice to see you again," Mahiru said. "It's been a little lonely in Beauty Class."

"Ummm... yeah... I've missed you a lot, too."

"Hey!" Yume shouted. "When's my turn? Koharu-chan's my childhood friend!"

"How selfish, Tomato," Subaru said.

She blushed. "Well, you can shut up, Boiled Octopus!"

"Boiled Octopus?" Koharu cocked her head to the side slightly.

 _Kawaii!_ Asahi screamed in his head.

"His nickname," Yume explained. "And I'm Tomato. But only he can call me Tomato, and only I can can call him Boiled Octopus. It's decided already. "

She sighed.

"You know, I'm getting kind of tired of repeating that," she said. "Can we just have a shout-out or something, and tell the whole school?"

"Don't you think that might give off the wrong vibe?" Subaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

TWELVE-PERSON FACEPALM! THE ULTIMATE SUPERPOWER!

(Sorry, peeps.)

"Anyway," Laura sighed. "The mission was unsuccessful, huh?"

"Yep," Asahi said, depressed.

"What mission are you two talking about?" Nozomu asked.

"We'd better not tell him," Laura whispered.

"Yeah, he might get jealous," Asahi whispered back, grinning.

Koharu looked at the twosome talking to each other.

"Are you two going out?" she asked.

"No," Laura simply said. On the other hand, Asahi's reply...

"N-NO WAY!" Asahi yelled.

"Oh! Really? You two were getting along really well, so..." Koharu blushed. "Well, I'm relieved."

 _What?_ Asahi thought. _She's relieved?_ _Was she jealous? WAIT... REALLY?! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!_

He grinned.

"Hey, Koharu-chan," he started.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Wanna go out?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Starfire9927: thanks for favoriting me! And do you really think I'll get over 100 views? It makes me so happy someone thinks that! Also, ignore the first sentence of my post for Chapter two. I got confused.**

 **FourStars: ehehe thanks!**

 **dd2205: thank you!**

 **Littlenose38: thanks a lot!**

 **Elcall: don't worry, I'm just making him a rival, not a bad guy.**

 **SJMT Shipper: not really any problems... But thanks so much! I'm really happy that you can say you love the story! Not just like, but love! (Tears of gratitude...)**

 **xxxxx**

"Koharu-chan, wanna go out?"

"W- what?" She blushed.

"Well? What do you say?" Asahi leaned forward.

"Umm... okay..."

"Yes! How long are you here again?"

"A- a week."

"How does this Friday sound?"

"Ummm... sure!"

"All right! Five o'clock, the field okay with you?"

"S-sure..."

"...…...…...…...…"

(Awkward Silence...)

"Dude," Subaru said. "Now it's awkward."

"Well, sor-ry if I wanted to go on a date with Koharu-chan!"

Then came the laughter, and then... SILENCE BROKEN!

(At the time, it seemed like a good idea, an awesome superpower, but now that I look at it... it seems super lame...)

xxxxx

The group chatted for a while, but then Yozora had to leave, and then Subaru, and then Tsubasa... until everyone in S4 and M4 was gone.

(Sorry, didn't want to write 8 names. I'm lazy, don't blame me!)

"Hey, Koharu-chan," Ako said. "How does it feel when love is requited?"

"W- what do you mean?" She blushed.

"You and Asahi both like each other, right? How did it feel when he asked you on a date?"

"Umm... I'd say... it made me feel warm inside!"

"Oh..." Ako looked depressed at the words.

"Did something happen, Ako?" Yume asked.

Suddenly, the cat-girl burst into tears.

"I- I asked out Subaru-kyun last week, and he rejected me!" She sobbed.

Laura looked at Mahiru. A scary glint appeared in both of their eyes.

"All right!" Laura shouted.

"It's time for..." Mahiru started.

"Mission Get-Ako-and-Kanata-together!" They ended together.

Yume stared.

"How did you both say the same words? That's impressive," she said, her eyes shining.

"Oh, we've been planning it for a while," Laura stated, making 😤 - that face.

(Sorry, I don't know what you call it...)

"But now is the perfect time to do it," Mahiru concluded.

Suddenly, they felt a shiver down their back, and when they turned around, Ako was glaring at them.

"You want me to go out with _that guy_?! He's not a single bit like my Subaru-kyun!"

"Technically, they go to the same school and are in the same band," Yume muttered.

"Well, that's the point," Laura said.

"You switch to something new," Mahiru said.

Ako glared, her claws showing.

"My Subaru-kyun is not a _thing!"_ She clawed at the two girls.

"A change of heart can lead to love," the two girls said together.

Laura looked at Yume. "We planned that, too," she said. "In case you're curious."

"I'm not!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Elcall: thanks! I wonder if there'll be more missions...**

 **xxxxx**

Ako sat down on a bench. She sighed. So far, Laura and Mahiru had tried twelve ways to get her and Kanata together. Which all failed.

"Who in the world would think we should go out!" She shouted. "Those dummies! What's wrong with them?!"

"What's wrong with who?"

(A whole sentence starting with only "W"s! So cool!)

Kanata stood next to the bench.

Ako blushed. "None of your business!"

He scratched his neck. "Okay... so, your friends said Subaru was waiting for me here... Have you seen him?"

"No," she replied, blushing.

 _Wait! Why am I blushing? And more importantly... STOP DOING THIS, LAURA AND MAHIRU! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!_

"Well, whatever," Kanata shrugged. "I'm gonna take a nap."

With that, he sat down on the bench, put his headphones over his ears, and closed his eyes.

"W-wait!" Ako cried. _He's too close!_

"Is there a problem, Ako-chan?" He asked, opening one eye.

 _Ako-chan?_ She blushed.

"No?" He closed his eyes and immediately began to snore softly.

"Woah... he sure falls asleep fast."

Slowly, Kanata's head drooped down until it touched her shoulders.

 _Kya!_ Ako thought. _This looks embarrassing!_

Laura and Mahiru walked into the scene.

"Getting along well?" Laura asked.

"Is the plan working?" Mahiru pondered.

"Guys, just... just quit it!" Ako yelled.

The twosome stared at her, wide eyed.

"I'm never gonna like Kanata anyway, so quit it! Please! It's annoying me!"

"But..." Laura said.

"We made a promise," Mahiru concluded.

(I feel like I'm making them twins. XP)

"A promise?" Ako screamed. "To who?!"

"Me."

Ako looked to her right.

"Kya! How long have you been awake?"

Kanata grinned. "I never fell asleep."

"What- but-"

"I'm one of the most popular boy idols, I'm good at stuff like this."

"What do you mean they promised you?!"

"The promised me to get you to notice me. And believe me, they drive a hard bargain."

"All's fair," Laura started.

"In love and war," Mahiru ended.

"This is love, no?" Laura asked.

"I guess... but making me dress up in your punkster outfits?"

"We had to pay for those!" Mahiru said, making a "hmph" sound.

"Mahiru, I'm not doing this!" Ako yelled.

"Can I change your mind?" Kanata asked.

"Only if you can say every single line I ever said in the TV series 'Packed with Power'."

(BTW guys, this is some random thing I came up with.)

"Including the theme song?"

"Yes."

"Alright, the theme song was: 'Just because I'm small, don't underestimate me. I'm packed with power. Packed with power. I'm stronger than you'll ever be. I..."

He kept talking for a good ten minutes.

"You know what? Just stop," Ako told him, waving her hand.

"You realize I just started episode 2," he smirked. "Out of 54 episodes."

"I have too many lines," she sighed.

"All right, we have a date tomorrow!"

"What? But-"

"That was the deal. Tomorrow, five o'clock in the afternoon, on the field."

"But that's where Koharu-chan and Asahi-kun are meeting... right?"

"Yep! It's a double-date. I already told Asahi."

"He knew he was gonna win?"

"Love always wins," Laura stated.

"Mission completed," Mahiru nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Starfire9927: maybe I'll make one in the future...**

 **xxxxx**

Ako trudged towards the field.

 _How did this happen? A date with... that guy? Ugh!_

"Yo, Ako-chan!"

She turned around and glared, showing her claws.

"Nya!" She yelled at Kanata. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Ako-chan, you'll call me Kanata-kun, right?" He asked, ignoring her.

"No-way!"

xxxxx

"Koharuuuuuuu-chan!"

She turned around.

"Oh! Asahi-sempai!"

He grinned. "From now on, I'm Asahi-kun, okay?"

She blushed. "O-okay!"

xxxxx

Asahi held Koharu's hand, and she blushed. She smiled and gripped his hand tightly.

Kanata reached for Ako's hand, and she slapped him away.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

Koharu and Asahi looked shocked.

"Ummm..." Koharu said uncertainly. "Ako-chan... did you want to come?"

"No!" She snapped. "I lost a bet, okay?"

"Man," Asahi said. "Are you so desperate you place bets to go on dates?"

Kanata shrugged. "I saw her fangirling afterwards, so I figured it was okay."

"I didn't fangirl over you! I- I was thinking about Subaru-kyun!"

"So what would you think... if I did this?"

Suddenly, Kanata leaned so close, their noses touched.

Ako blushed.

Kanata pulled away.

"Well, if you made no attempt to push me away, I figure you like me."

"No, I don't!"

Two figures in the shadows whispered together," She likes him."

(Who do you think they are? Tell me in your review!)

Koharu smiled. "Let's go. Asahi-sem- I mean, Asahi-kun-"

Asahi grinned.

"- bought us tickets for a movie."

xxxxx

"A nekomimi anime movie?"

(Nekomimi means "cat ears!")

Kanata looked at Asahi.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" He smiled. "I saw Koharu-chan looking at a poster for this movie, 'Cats Don't Live As Long As Humans,' so I bought the tickets for her."

(BTW, that's not a real nekomimi movie. Unless I just happened to pick the same name as a real anime.)

She blushed. "Thanks..."

xxxxx

 _"Don't worry... nya... I'll always love you... even if I die..." The cat heroine whispered, tears trailing down her pale face._

Koharu cried silent tears, and Asahi hugged her.

Kanata looked over at Ako. Her lip was trembling, and tears just barely stayed in her eyes.

"You can cry," he told her. "I told mind."

To his surprise, she buried her face in his shirt and cried.

He smiled and patted her head.

xxxxx

(I'm putting too many time skips in this chapter...)

"I only did that because I was crying! I wouldn't hug you in a normal situation!" Ako yelled at Kanata.

"I would," he answered, pulling her into a side hug.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, scratching him with her cat claws.

"Ow!" He held his wrist.

"S-sorry..."

He glared at her. "You know what? We're over!"

"Wh-what?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"So that's how you feel," Kanata said calmly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It means I'm an actor."

Ako blinked. Then she glared at him.

"Quit playing with me!"

xxxxx

What do you think of Laura x Nozomu? Should I ship them? Tell me in your review! I already said to tell me who the mystery people are, so just answer both questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Starfire 9927; Elcall; SJMT Shipper: you're right! It's Laura and Mahiru!**

 **SJMT Shipper: don't worry, I understand. (Don't waste your money!)**

 **ddrockdoesfanfic: thanks!**

 **castona: I will reveal my intentions at the end...**

 **Guest: I refuse to spoil the story, so I won't tell you! But the description says "Subaru x Yume," so what do you think?**

 **Thanks to Pikachu is Number 1 for favoriting me!**

 **Thanks to ddrockdoesfanfic for following me!**

 **And thanks to everyone who reads this!**

 **xxxxx**

"Heave-ho! Heave-ho!"

Subaru woke up to this sound. He took a look at his clock and yawned. It was only 6:00. He looked up, and watched as Asahi carried a giant bag of groceries into the dorm.

"What's in there?" He asked, looking at the huge green shopping bag.

"There's eggs, cocoa powder, milk, etc. etc. I'm making chocolate for Koharu-chan!"

"Chocolate?"

"Yep! Wanna make some for Yume-chan?"

"W-what?"

"I'm giving Koharu an early Valentine's Day gift since she's leaving tomorrow," Asahi explained. He put on a thinking face. "Actually, don't make chocolate."

"Finally, you-"

"Yume-chan's going to be here on Valentines Day, so you can make it later!"

"I don't- never mind, it's exhausting to argue with you. Where are you going to make it?"

"On our show! We'll make a special, just for today, chocolate making session, and invite Koharu-chan! And also, Yume-chan, and Laura-chan, and Ako-chan, and Lunch-chan."

Subaru frowned. "Who's Lunch?..."

"Oh, I meant Mahiru-chan! You know, my sister!"

"Oh, okay."

 _Why Lunch?..._

xxxxx

'Fun! Fun! Cranking Your Heart Full-Throttle!'

The title appeared.

"Shining with a sensitive vibrato, Yuki Subaru!" Subaru winked, pointing at the camera.

"Your little brother straddling the line between cute and cunning, Kasumi Asahi!" Asahi grinned and gave a big thumbs-up.

"The prim and proper prince whose blood runs hot, Igarashi Nozomu!" Nozumu saluted.

"Engraver of cleverly struck dance moves, Hira Kanata." Kanata said.

(He just stood there in the anime, so... well, I guess he made a victory sign... Facing downwards...)

"Welcome back to M4's show, Fun! Fun! Cranking Your Heart Full Throttle!" They chorused.

"Today we have a few special guests," Subaru said.

"First years Yume-chan, Laura-chan, Ako-chan, my little sis Mahiru-chan, and Koharu-chan, visiting from Italy!" Asahi cheered.

"We'll also be doing a special event in the kitchen today," Nozomu continued.

"A chocolate and cookie making session with our guests," Kanata said.

(They changed it at the last moment to make more stuff.)

"We hope you'll enjoy it," Subaru ended.

"And... cut!" The director yelled.

xxxxx

(In the kitchen...)

Ako reached for the flour.

 _Ugh! Why was it so high?!_

Suddenly, another hand grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Here," Kanata offered.

While normally she would have blushed and gotten mad, this time she grinned, and said," Thanks, Kanata-kun!", causing him to blush.

(Sorry for the run-on sentence, but it sounds weird if I say it otherwise...)

When she walked past him, though, she hissed," That was only because there are cameras."

He grinned. "What else would you do for the cameras?"

She blushed. "Leave me alone, will you?"

Koharu and Asahi were mixing ingredients together, and smiling.

Which left Subaru and Nozomu fighting over Yume.

"Umm," she said. "How many eggs do we need?"

"Leave it to me," Nozomu smiled, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

"Thanks, Nozomu-kun!"

Subaru's eye twitched.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yume asked. "You look mad."

"I'm fine."

"Okay! I was worried you were pushing yourself too hard, Boiled Octopus."

He blushed. _She was worried?_

"Don't worry, Yume-chan, Subaru's strong enough to handle stress," Nozomu said, interrupting their moment.

"Really?" Yume's eyes gleamed. "When Koharu-chan left and I want able to say bye, I was so stressed I couldn't sleep for a week! And I had to run everyday! You're strong, Boiled Octopus."

Subaru and Nozomu glared at each other. _She's mine!_

xxxxx

"Ummm... Asahi-kun?"

He turned around. "Yeah, Koharu-chan?"

"C-can I have your phone number and e-mail?"

Asahi's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "Of course!"

Subaru watched the two trading phones and adding their numbers.

 _Why can't Tomato and I be like that?_

xxxxx

I have decided! Laura x Nozomu will be real!

Reasons:

On 'Fun! Fun! Cranking Your Heart Full Throttle,' Asahi chose the team Koharu was on, Kanata chose Ako, Subaru chose Yume, and... Nozomu chose Laura! (On the other hand, Laura and Yume were on the same team, so... I still ship them!)

I have no more...

So yeah, one piece of uncertain evidence. That's enough for me! (This might be why I suck at my argument writing essays at school.)

Just be warned: Laura x Nozomu fans, it won't be until a while later. I still want a rival for Subaru! Gomen'nasai! (Yes, I just used Japanese!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Misa-Note: thanks for favoriting me!**

 **Neko. Emy: thanks for following me! (I'm really sorry for not writing your real username, but the site filters it out or something. Sorry!)**

 **Elcall: don't worry! Shipping Kanata x Ako to the fullest!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! (I'm gonna tell everyone I'm the best like you said... hehehehehe...)**

 **Potato: thanks!**

 **xxxxx**

Yume woke up really early. By that, I mean before the sun was even in the sky.

"All right! Koharu-chan's leaving today, so I have to give her something!"

She whistled as she hopped out of bed.

xxxxx

"You want to surprise Koharu-chan with a going-away party?" Mahiru asked.

"Yep!" Yume smiled.

"How long have you planned this?"

"I'd say... two minutes!"

Mahiru's face clouded over. She pulled out a stack of tiles.

"Hi-yah!" She yelled, chopping them in half.

"So," Yume said," is that a yes?"

(I really feel like I'm making her like Yona, from Akatsuki no Yona, or Yona of the Dawn. If you've read the manga/watched the anime, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, you should read it. I might make a FanFiction about it later. But it's still uncertain. Don't look for it, it won't be there yet.)

Mahiru sighed.

"Fine..."

"Yes! Now I'll go talk to everyone else!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What have you planned so far?"

"My plan so far? Ask everyone to join!"

Mahiru fell over anime-style.

xxxxx

"Suprise!" M4+Yozora+Yume+Ako+Laura yelled, throwing party streamers.

(I'm sorry, but that saved me from writing three names.)

"Woah!" Koharu said, surprised. "Umm... a party is nice, but... why... here?"

The idols were standing in the middle of Town Square.

"So everyone can celebrate with us!" Yume cheered.

"All right!" Laura agreed. "That gets me going! Let's get at least two hundred people to celebrate with us!"

"Two-two hundred?!" Koharu cried.

xxxxx

"Bye, Yume-chan, Asahi-kun," Koharu said," Ako-chan, Laura-chan, Mahiru-chan, Yozora-sempai, Subaru-sempai, Nozomu-sempai, Kanata-sempai."

Then she panted.

Yozora smiled. "A little too much?"

She grinned, embarrassed. "Yeah..."

Yume handed Koharu a giftwrapped box.

"Here, Koharu-chan!" She smiled.

Koharu gingerly peeled the wrapping paper off.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised. "It's a cake!"

"Yep! See, that's your face, and mine, and Asahi-kun's!"

Koharu smiled.

"I have to go now, Yume-chan."

She gave her a hug.

"Come visit me sometime in Italy!"

"Hey, hey," Asahi grumbled. "Where's my hug?"

Koharu giggled. Suddenly, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"W-what?" Asahi blushed.

Koharu blushed furiously, and smiled.

"Bye-bye!" She waved, stepping into the limousine, which promptly drove away.

Yume waved and shouted," Bye, Koharu-chan!"

Soon, the limo was out of sight. Yume smiled sadly, then burst into tears.

"W-what happened?" Laura asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "Koharu-chan... is gone again. I- I feel all depressed a-again..."

"It's okay," Nozomu said, smiling. "We can visit her sometime in Italy. That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I guess..."

She smiled. "Let's do that sometime!"

Everyone smiled, except Subaru.

He looked around at all the smiling faces.

 _Am I the only one that notices her smile looks forced?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Elcall; awesometiku: thanks for favoriting me!**

 **Guest: you read really fast... five chapters in less than an hour... On the other hand, I have short chapters, so...**

 **awesometiku: thanks! (And no, that's not too much. In fact, go OVERBOARD! I want to be smothered with compliments! ... Yeah, that was too narcissistic.)**

 **ChordOverstreetFan: ehehehehe thanks. I came up with that in five seconds though...**

 **xxxxx**

Yume woke up with a wet face.

"What?" She asked to no one in particular.

She touched her face and licked her finger.

 _Salty... they're tears..._

She sat there as more tears ran down her cheeks.

xxxxx

"Aikatsu... Aikatsu... Aikatsu..." Yume muttered as she jogged.

"Yo, Tomato!" Subaru yelled. "Where's your usual energy? Step it up, c'mon!"

"Go away..." she whispered.

He blinked. "Umm... where's the part where you yell at me?"

"What... part?..."

He sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Are you still depressed because of Koharu-chan?"

"Yeah..." She replied, sitting next to him.

"But you got to say goodbye this time."

"But!" Yume cried. "Seeing her only made the pain worse! Before it was like, 'okay, there's nothing I can do, go back to training and being yourself.' But now, after seeing her again, it brought back all the memories, and now I feel even more depressed!"

Subaru sighed.

"Why does it make you feel bad?"

She blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Koharu-chan's been over it since just a while after she left. Why are you under the weather when even she doesn't care anymore?"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I don't know! I just feel so guilty!"

He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter anymore."

She sobbed. "I know, but... I still feel bad!"

"You should go ask Yozora for advice."

"Yo...zora-sempai?"

"Don't you remember? She left Mahiru to go the Four Star Academy without asking her what she thought. Don't you think she felt really bad, especially since Mahiru ignored her afterwards?"

Yume looked at him.

"You actually have a point for once, Boiled Octopus."

"What do you mean, for once?!" He yelled at her.

She giggled.

Subaru sighed.

"There you go, the classic Yume laugh again."

"You're right, though. I'm going to find Yozora-sempai!"

She ran off.

"Wait!" Subaru yelled. "She's in the middle of a photo shoot!"

Yume ran back.

"Couldn't you have said that earlier?"

He smirked.

"Nope!"

She smiled.

"Well, thanks for cheering me up!"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks!"

Subaru blushed.

 _She-she's hugging me!_

She pulled away, and giggled.

"All right, back to training!" She yelled, stretching.

"AIKATSU! AIKATSU!"

"Oi, Tomato," he called. "You don't have to be so loud!"

"This is to make up for the energy I didn't put in! AIKATSU! AIKATSU!"

He sighed.

"Well, that's why I like you," he whispered softly.

"Subaru? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"Okay! See ya," she called, running off.

He smiled.

"Valentines day is next week," he whispered.

xxxxx

Sorry for the late update, but I forgot to set my alarm so I overslept so I had to rush to school so I had no time to post a new chapter and that was the longest run-on sentence I have ever written in my whole life.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, babies!" Anna-sensei yelled. "It's time for... Valetines Day self-producing!"

Whispers flittered around the room.

"Anna-sensei."

Laura raised her hand.

"Yes," Anna-sensei called.

"Valentines day is next week."

"Your point?"

"Umm... is that really enough time?"

"What do you think... Yume?"

"Huh?" Yume asked, startled.

"Is one week enough time to self-produce a performance and present it?"

"Of course!" She yelled. "Self-produce is all about soul! If there's a will, there's a way!"

"Correct!" Anna-sensei yelled. "The winning team will get to perform a duet with the winning boys team, which will be on both S4 and M4's shows!"

"Both the most popular girl idols and boy idols' shows?" Yume's asked, her eyes shining.

"Correct!" Anna-sensei said. "Your team can have a maximum of four people. Your teammates must be the same gender, but can be in any grade or class. The performance will be in the grand hall, on February 14."

xxxxx

"Us four, right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah!" Yume cheered.

"Sure," Mahiru replied.

"Only because you insisted," Ako said rudely.

"All right! That gets me going!" Laura cheered.

"Let's go practice!" Yume yelled.

xxxxx

"Okay," Mahiru said. "So the song will be Animal Carnival..."

"...and we'll wear the the coords that match," Laura finished.

"So," Ako said," you-" gestures to Yume "- and I will wear the Hopping Animal coord."

"And us two," Mahiru said, pointing towards herself and Laura.

"Will wear the Night Safari coord," Laura declared.

"All right!" Yume said. "Now that the details are settled, let's get practicing!"

"Yeah!" The other girls replied, smiling.

xxxxx

"Let's take a break," Ako panted. "We've been going at it for two hours nonstop."

"I can still keep going!" Yume said, determined.

"We can't!" The others yelled.

xxxxx

Yume sighed as she walked around the track.

"This is my last chance to beat S4!" She yelled. "I've gotta work hard!"

"Those are pretty much S4's thoughts," a voice behind her said.

She whirled around.

"Yo, Tomato," Subaru waved.

"What do you mean? Those are S4's thoughts?"

"It's there last chance to win. Except for Yuzu, of course."

"Oh, yeah," Yume said. "This is M4's last year, too, right? Besides Asahi-kun?"

Subaru nodded.

"Really? I'm going to miss you."

Subaru blushed.

"H-hey, Yume," he started.

"Yeah?"

"I... like you!"

"Really? I like you, too!"

He blushed even more.

"R-really?"

"Yep! You're rude, but kind when it counts. I really admire you for getting to the top of the boys division, too!"

 _Oh, that kind of like,_ Subaru thought, depressed.

(Now I'm making Yume like Hikari from the Special A/S.A. anime/manga. I might make a FanFiction about that later, too.)

"Hey, where are you going after you graduate?" Yume asked.

"Four Star High," he replied.

"Really? Where is it?"

"About... ten thousand miles to the south of here."

"What? That's far! How am I going to visit you?"

"Visit me?"

"For inspiration! I need help from a top idol occasionally!"

"Oh..."

"Hey, Boiled Octopus."

"What?"

"Are you going to win the contest?"

"Yep!"

"All right! Then I'll win, too! I want to perform with you!"

"R-really?"

"I wanna perform with a top idol!"

"Oh..."

"Well, see ya!" Yume called, running off. "I needs train more!"

Subaru waved half-heartedly.

 _She can't seem to understand my feelings..._

xxxxx

I realize I said before Episode 39 and no later... but I mentioned an Episode 42 dance/song so... I changed the description! (I'm so selfish...)


	18. Chapter 18

**Starfire9927: go ahead, do it! I wanna see what you write!**

 **Elcall: thanks!**

 **xxxxx**

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu!"

"Yume," Ako panted. "Can we take a break? We've been running for an hour without stop."

"Even I agree," Laura said.

"As do I," Mahiru agreed.

"Nope!" Yume yelled, running faster. "This might be our last chance to beat S4!"

"This might be my last chance to be with Kanata!" Ako realized.

"Kanata?" Laura and Mahiru asked with a smirk on their faces.

"I-I-"

"That's good, Ako!" Yume grinned. "You finally found the right person!"

"Y-yeah," Ako blushed. "By the way, can we stop now?"

xxxxx

Yume closed her eyes, deep in thought. Suddenly, she heard and "ouch!" sound.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes. "Asahi-kun?"

Asahi rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, Yume-chan. I wasn't looking at what was happening."

She noticed his Aikatsu Mobile in his hand.

"Were you texting Koharu-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah!" His eyes sparkled. "I'm gonna win the Valentines Day self-production show so she can see my performance on my show!"

"I'm gonna win too!"

"All right! Let's perform together!"

"For Koharu-chan!"

"For who?"

Yume and Asahi looked towards the direction of the person speaking.

"Boiled Octopus?" Yume asked. "When did you get here?"

"Let's see," Subaru said. "About five seconds ago."

"You're already listening in after five seconds?"

Subaru smirked and stuck out his tongue.

Asahi smiled.

"SubaYume forever," he said.

"What's... SubaYume?" Yume asked.

"It's your ship," he replied.

"I don't really have a ship though..."

Asahi sighed.

"It's your pairing with Subaru."

"You mean, like performing together?"

"I mean, like romantically together?"

"Like we love each other 'together?'"

"Yeah."

"Who came up with that?" Yume frowned. "It doesn't suit us at all."

 _Poor Subaru,_ Asahi thought with a mental sigh.

xxxxx

"Back to training!" Yume yelled.

"We still have a few days..." Ako complained.

"We can't beat S4 if we don't try hard!" Yume yelled.

"That's right," Mahiru agreed. "Onee-chan is always just barely ahead of me. If I try really hard, maybe I can beat her."

"All right!" Laura shouted. "That gets me going!"

"Am I the only one tired here?" Ako asked.

"Of course not!" Yume yelled. "But pushing through the pain is what makes us succeed! Or something like that!"

"That's right," Mahiru added. "Being an idol is about trying your best and letting your effort show on the stage."

"Yeah!" Laura smiled. "And Lily-sempai said something like, 'ten years of work for ten minutes on stage!' Or something similar! I can't quite remember!"

"Besides," Mahiru said. "Do you want Kanata to be snatched away by someone in S4?"

"For example," Laura wiggled her eyebrows," the amazing Wind Dance classmate on the girls side... Nikaido Yuzu?"

Ako shot up into the air like a rocket.

"Okay!" She yelled. "Back to training!"

The other girls laughed.

"What?" Ako blushed.

xxxxx

I made a poll! It's on my profile, just click on my name, and check it out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Elcall: thanks for voting!**

 **xxxxx**

Subaru watched as Asahi wrote something on a pink piece of paper.

"Yo, Asahi," he asked," what's that?"

"It's a letter to Ko-har-u-chan!" He replied cheerfully. "It probably won't arrive in Italy until a few days later, so I'm sending it today!"

"Oh..."

"Hey, Subaru, what's wrong? You look really down."

"Nothing..."

* * *

 _"I... like you!"_

 _"Really? I like you, too!"_

 _"R-really?"_

 _"Yep! You're rude, but kind when it counts. I really admire you for getting to the top of the boys division, too!"_

* * *

He watched Asahi smiling as he wrote.

 _And Yume doesn't even understand love..._

He sighed.

"Asahi," Subaru said.

"What?"

"Why do you like Koharu-chan?"

"Because she's always nice to others and always tries very hard. Plus she genenerates a kind aura! And she's cute."

Asahi smiled.

"And her laugh is pretty. Just thinking of her giggle makes me really happy."

"Asahi."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just send her an email? Handwritten letters take more time, and they're more expensive."

"Subaru, Subaru, Subaru." Asahi clucked his tongue.

"What?"

"This is precisely why Yume doesn't understand how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"When you write to someone, it's more personal and from the heart than a computer generated font. Also, Koharu-chan's handwriting is really cute! Okay! Back to writing!"

He turned around and continued to write.

Subaru stood there. He felt... what was the word? Alone? Ignorant? Idiotic?

All this time, he thought he liked Yume, but... how, if he didn't even know what love was?

He remembered his conversation with M4 a while ago.

 _"I have no time for love," Subaru had said._

 _"Love isn't something you choose, it's something you fall in," Nozomu had replied._

 _"Just thinking of her laugh makes you smile," Asahi had added._

 _"How can you reach your audience if you've never fallen in love?" Kanata had asked._

(This is all from memory. I think it's pretty accurate, but if it'd messed up somewhere, don't hate on me.)

 _All this time, I thought Yume was the dumb one..._ , Subaru thought, _but what if I am? Yume knows she doesn't like someone, and she'll just say it. But I... I thought I liked her, but I can't even understand love._

He stepped out of the room.

"Huh?" Asahi asked. "Where are you going?"

"Jog."

Subaru ran around the track over and over again.

 _I don't understand love..._

Drip. A single drop of water fell on his head. Pitted-patter. The rain fell harder. He fell onto his knees as the rain grew harder and harder.

"Boiled Octopus?"

Subaru's eyes widened. He looked up. Yume was standing over him with an umbrella.

"You're gonna catch a cold. C'mon, you need to go back to the dorm."

She grasped his hand and pulled him up.

"Let's go!" She shouted.

"Umm... Yume, you're still holding my hand."

"Does that matter?"

"Uh-no."

"All right, let's go!"

Subaru blushed as she pulled him along.

 _Who cares if I don't get the full meaning of love. For me, this is enough._


	20. Chapter 20

**Starfire9927: thanks!**

 **yuki22hime: thanks! And thanks for favoriting me!**

xxxxx

"What do we name our team?" Laura asked.

"How about 'My Child's Greatness?'" Ako suggested.

(Ako means "my child" in Japanese.)

"No," Mahiru stated.

"My Child is Brilliant?"

"Even worse."

"How about 'Cherry Blossoms?'" Laura asked.

"Now you're putting your name into it," Mahiru sighed.

(Laura's last name, Sakuraba has the word "sakura," or cherry blossom in it.)

"Why don't we use Yume's name?" Ako suggested.

(Yume means "dream.")

"We can show our dream of getting into S4, or being a top idol."

"That's actually really good," Laura said. "How about 'Dreaming of My Child Under the Cherry Blossoms?'"

"Perfect!" Ako said.

"No!" Mahiru yelled. "How about 'Dreams for the Future,' or something like that?"

"We should connect with the audience," Yume reminded. "How about 'Dreaming About You?'"

"Let me run a full scan of my brain database," Ako said. "Tick tick tick... Ding-dong! 'Dreaming of You' would work better! It sounds a bit romantic, too!"

"Perfect!" Mahiru said. "Finally."

"Yes! That's the one!" Laura shouted.

"Now let's go practice!" Yume yelled.

"No!" The others yelled.

xxxxx

"Apparently we're still practicing," Ako sighed.

"C'mon, Ako!" Yume yelled. "Think of Kanata!"

"Why me?"

"Huh?" Yume asked, turning around. "Kanata-kun?"

"We're all here!" Asahi shouted, stepping out from behind Kanata, followed by Subaru and Nozomu.

"Why're you all here?" Yume asked.

"Because Asahi wanted to know more about Koharu-chan," Subaru said, rolling his eyes.

"My letter is only half full!" Asahi yelled frantically. "Even if I like her, I don't know much about her!"

"Relax," Yume told him. "As long as it's from the heart, she'll accept it. That's what love is, right?"

 _Oh,_ Subaru thought. _She does know what love is._

"Yeah," Nozomu said. "If you truly love someone, anything they do is precious to you."

"For example," Kanata stated. "'Let me run a full scan of my brain database. Tick tick tick... Ding-dong!'"

"Shut it!" Ako yelled. "That's my personal catchphrase. It's not yours to use!"

"Why can't we share?"

"Impossible!"

Asahi smiled. "Oh, I wish Koharu-chan was here right now. FaceTiming someone doesn't have the same feeling as seeing them in real life." He pouted.

"That's why we're gonna win!" Yume yelled.

"Right! For Koharu-chan!" Asahi shouted.

"Let's practice!" Yume yelled. "We need to work hard!"

"Actually, we're already gonna win, so don't need to furiously train like you..." Asahi said sheepishly.

Yume shrugged. "Makes sense. S4 and M4 are expected win. That's why we have to work hard, right, team?! Dreaming of You forever!"

Subaru stared. "You're dreaming of who forever?"

"That's our team name!"

"Really?"

"Don't you dare poke fun at it!"

"SubaYume forever," Asahi, Laura, and Mahiru whispered together.

"Jinx!" The sibling yelled. "Onetwothreefourfive!"

"All right! I win!" Asahi cheered. "Go buy me a juice, Mahiru!"

"Fine," she sighed, walking out of the room.

"Sibling thing?" Nozomu asked.

"Yep," Asahi said. "I have never lost."

"That's pointless," Laura said.

"Hey!"

"Never losing is not a challenge. It won't help you grow stronger. Challenge yourself! Grow!"

"... Laura, isn't that the slogan for a sports brand you're endorsing?"

"Yep! But I like it, so I'm using it!"

"Weren't you practicing?" Subaru asked.

"Oh yeah, shoo, shoo," Yume said, pushing them outside. "We're practicing."

"In the end, I learned nothing about Koharu-chan," Asahi said.

"Here," Mahiru said, dropping a juice into his hand. "I'm going to practice."

"Let's perform together, 'kay, 'lil sis?"

"Fine..."

xxxxx

Please do the poll!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to: Littlenose38; sheylorstarmoon; and yuki22hime for favoriting me! I have 10 favorites now!**

 **Thank you to: Littlenose38; cloudsinwonderland; sheylorstarmoon; and yuki22hime for following me!**

 **yuki22hime: thanks, and I post a new chapter everyday at around 7:00 a.m. Sometimes I can't, but I try.**

 **Elcall: thanks! How many chapters will I do...?**

 **Littlenose38: sorry, but I'm doing Laura x Nozomu for this fanfic. Tell me in your review if you want a Mahiru x Nozomu one!**

 **Emily: thanks so much! But now I have like five number one fans... awkward...**

 **xxxxx**

Yume bobbed her head to the music blasting from her Aikatsu Mobile through her earbuds to her ears. She started singing along softly under her breath.

"Yume," Laura said.

"Yes," she replied.

"We're buying ingredients for chocolate, and you're still practicing?"

"I need to see where I am compared to S4! They're leaving this year!"

"Still... we're in the middle of a grocery store."

"Fine, fine." Yume popped the earbuds out of her ears. "Let's get everything!"

She ran ahead, grabbing ingredients and placing them into the shopping basket (what's it even called?) on her arm.

"... What a quick change of heart..." Laura said.

xxxxx

"So how do we do this?" Yume asked.

"Let me run a scan of my brain database," Ako said. "Tick tick tick... Ding-dong!"

She grabbed some ingredients and opened the package.

"Follow my lead," she ordered.

Yume grinned. "Sure!"

xxxxx

"All right! Mine looks amazing!" Yume yelled. "A perfect heart!"

"My heart looks like an apple," Laura sighed.

"Yume's parents own a dessert shop that she helps out at occasionally, so of course it looks good," Mahiru said.

"Mahiru, you didn't even try," Yume said.

"I have no one to give it to," she replied. "Who are all of you giving it to!"

"Secret!" They yelled.

"Fine, fine," Mahiru sighed. "Well, I already know who Ako's giving it to. It's Kanata."

"What?" Ako cried. "How did you know?"

The others looked at her chocolate.

"Well..." Yume said.

"It's shaped like..." Laura said.

"...his headphones," Mahiru ended.

"Plus, it's obvious you like him," Yume added.

"It-it's not!"

The others looked at her.

"It's way too obvious," they chorused.

"We all said it at the same time!" Yume grinned.

"It's not all luck," Laura said.

"Both of us practiced for this," Mahiru nodded.

"That ruins the moment..." Yume sighed.

"But you were lucky," Mahiru suggested.

"Yeah!" Yume cheered.

"Do you ever feel like she changes too easily?" Laura asked Mahiru.

"All the time," Mahiru replied.

The twosome stared at the cheerful girl with ombré hair.

"Meh," Laura shrugged. "She can be however she wants."

"Well, I guess..." Mahiru said.

xxxxx

I kinda changed Chapter One, if ya wanna read the improved version. And once again, do the poll! Only 5 people have taken it at the time I am writing this... I beg of you! Onegaishimasu! (I'm using Japanese!)


	22. Chapter 22

**Elcall: thanks! Give 'em chocolate! It'll all go to me! I want chocolate! (😐)**

 **Guest: yay! Thanks! Starfire9927 said that too! Confidence officially boosted!**

 **seira1810: thanks for following me!**

 **xxxxx**

"Wow! Is this for real?" Yume asked, staring at Laura's house.

"Of course!" Laura said.

"But... it's like the size of a castle!"

"My family tree is full of great musicians, starting from thousands of years ago. Of course it's big."

"Meh," Ako said. "It's about the size of my house."

"We came here to practice," Mahiru said. "Why are we staring at her house?"

"Because it's huge!" Yume said, stretching her arms out. "Just look at it!"

"Can we just practice now?"

xxxxx

"Wow!" Yume looked around the house. "A grand piano!"

"Of course," Laura said. "My mom is a famous pianist. Obviously we'd have a good piano. She needs to practice. Okay, the practice room is this way."

She gestured towards a large door.

Yume gently pushed open the door.

"Wow! It's like the size of a gym!"

"Yume, please stop 'wowing' everything so loudly," Ako said, waving her hand. "My eardrums are starting to hurt."

"Let's just practice," Mahiru suggested.

Laura turned on the radio.

"Wow!" Yume yelled. "It's so-" She covered her mouth. "Sorry, Ako."

"C'mon, the music's starting," Mahiru said.

The girls got into format - Yume and Laura in the front, and Ako and Mahiru in the back - and began to sing and dance along with the music.

(Please refer to Episode 37 for the format- it's the Christmas self-produced show.)

 _Taiyou ga warratteiru kara hora_

 _Tori mo kusa mo utau yo merodii..._

(I'm not writing the whole song.)

"All right!" Yume yelled afterwards. "Almost perfect!"

"What do you mean, almost? That was perfect!" Ako said.

"We don't have our coords yet!" Yume said.

"You're right!" Ako realized. "We need to-"

"We can design them tomorrow at school!" Yume said. "For now... slumber party!"

xxxxx

"Laura, your room is so big!" Yume said, staring at all the empty space.

"This way, we can all fit nicely, though," she replied. "I'll go get some mattresses and blankets."

Laura left the room.

"Didn't we come to practice?" Mahiru asked.

"I figured, since we're here, might as well have a sleepover!" Yume cheered.

"What's with your logic?" Mahiru groaned, having that giant bead of sweat and those blue lines anime characters have on their face in this situation.

"I wonder if Laura is okay carrying three mattresses and blankets," Ako realized.

"Aikatsu!" Laura yelled, throwing three stacked queen sized mattresses and folded blankets into the room.

"I guess so..." Ako said.

"Time to sleep!" Laura said. "Into the bathroom to brush your teeth and all!"

"Laura, it's only eight o'clock," Ako said.

"'The early bird gets the worm,'" Laura replied. "And 'early to bed, early to rise.'"

Nevertheless, the girls stayed up until midnight, chatting the time away.

(I wonder what Laura thought...)

xxxxx

DO THE POLL! PLEASE, PEOPLE!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to 7701DeadlyHalfBloodPrincess for following me!**

 **yuki22hime: I post a new chapter every day, so please be patient!**

 **Starfire 9927: tell me when u post it!**

 **Fourstars: woah! Starfire9927 said something about you, but now you're on my story! I have twins reading this! I'm not sure why I think this is so cool!**

 **Guest: very, very, very, very soon...**

 **xxxxx**

"Alright!" Yume said. "Time to design our coords!"

"We already know what we're going to wear," Laura said," so it'll be really quick and easy."

"Laura and I are wearing Lily-sempai's Night Safari coord," Mahiru said.

"And Yume and I are wearing Yuzu-sempai's Hopping Animal coord," Ako said.

"Okay! To work!" Yume cheered, tapping the screen.

xxxxx

"Let's do some last minute practice," Yume said, leading them into the Flower Song classroom. She turned on the music and walked into her place in the formation.

(Episode 37 formation, once again.)

They sang and danced Animal Carnival (Episode 42, performed by Yuzu and Lily) over and over and over.

"Let's finish it off," Laura said after the girls had been practicing for a long time. "We need to get a good night's sleep to perform well tomorrow."

"Sure!" Yume said. "You can't perform well if you're all sleepy and drowsy!"

They stepped out of the classroom and towards the dorm building.

"Good night," the girls waved, walking to their respective dorms.

Yume waved, and walked into her dorm. She closed the door and flopped on her bed.

"Ah," she sighed. "It still feels a bit empty without Koharu-chan here. Speaking of which... I'm gonna win!" She yelled. "For Koharu-chan! ...and to perform... with him..."

She stood up and picked up the box containing her chocolate heart and hugged it gently.

"I hope you like it," Yume smiled, placing the box back on the table. "I made it just for for you... Nozomu."

xxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to update every day, and I'm kinda in a slump. So tomorrow their will be a special extra-long Valentine's Day chapter tomorrow! And SubaYume! Finally! My plot is too twisted! (P.S. do the poll.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Elcall: thanks!**

 **Starfire9927: thanks! I bet I'm gonna write like 30!**

 **anotheraveragegirl: umm... sorry, no backstory... maybe later?... sorry... 😓**

 **D.N.S. Akira: hehehe**

 **xxxxx**

Yume, Laura, Mahiru, and Ako stepped onto the steps together.

"Sakuraba Laura. It's our time to shine!"

"Kasumi Mahiru, like a radiant light."

"Saotome Ako, making her dazzling entrance!"

"Nijino Yume, ready to go!"

The four girls placed their cards into the slot-thingys and ran inside the (whatever that outfit changing place is called) and changed into their coords.

xxxxx

"The winner of the boys division is... the talented M4!" The announcer yelled into his microphone. Behind him, the chart showed that M4 won pretty much 75% of the votes. "And the girls division is..." Behind him, S4 had about one-fourth, and 'Dreaming of you had about... one-fourth? "...wait a minute, S4 and 'Dreaming of You' are tied! No... wait, wait, wait. Let me see... one minute please..."

The announcer whispered into his mike,"There's a glitch! S4 is losing by a point!"

"It's not a glitch," the headmaster said in awe. "Nijino's team really has beaten S4."

"I don't believe it!" The announcer yelled. "S4 has been beaten by one vote! Wow! What a change of events!"

The four 'Dreaming of You' girls stood there in shock. Then reality sank in.

"I-I'm on the same level as Hime-sempai!" Yume cheered.

"All right! This gets me going!" Laura yelled.

"I... beat onee-chan!" Mahiru realized, her eyes filled with shock.

"Well, naturally, with my amazing talent," Ako said. The she smiled and whispered," I can perform with Kanata!"

"I heard that."

Ako's eyes widened.

"Kanata?"

"Here," he said, throwing a pink heart-shaped box at her. "For you."

"Chocolate."

He smiled. "I like you."

* * *

"I love you," Asahi read. He smiled. "It was really lucky that Koharu-chan's letter got to me right now, huh?"

* * *

"I really, really like you!" Koharu read off a piece of pink paper. She giggled. "Thank you, Asahi-kun."

* * *

"I like you!" Laura yelled, handing Nozomu a box of her chocolates.

"Me too," he replied smiling. "Here," he said, handing her a box. "Chocolate."

* * *

"Here, Tomato," Subaru blushed as he handed over a box of chocolates.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "Here!" She handed him a pink box with a ribbon on top. "I made them!"

"For... me?"

"Actually, they were for Nozomu-kun."

"Nozomu?"

"But he said he liked Laura, so he kindly rejected it." Yume smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "I'm the only one who didn't have requited love this time, huh?"

"That's not true."

"Then who else?"

Subaru clenched his teeth.

"Me!"

"You?"

"Couldn't you tell I liked you? I even told you, and you didn't get it! Why can't you notice?"

"I did."

"You... did?" Subaru was shocked.

"But I wanted to act like I didn't," Yume said. "I was worried Nozomu wouldn't like me that way."

"If someone loves you, they'll love you no matter what, right?"

"Huh?"

"Even though you like Nozomu, I still like you! Like that!"

"Hey, Boiled Octopus."

"What?"

"How come my heart beats so fast when you say that?"

"What?"

"It's going like, dokidokidokidokidoki."

(Doki is Japanese for the sound of a heart thumping.)

"Isn't that love?"

"You mean, like, I love you?"

Subaru nodded.

Yume laughed. "That's impossible! ...right? I like Nozomu-kun... don't I?"

"At any rate, I really like you... Yume."

A blush spread across her face.

 _Why am I blushing so much when he just says my name? What's wrong with me?_

"Can I can you... Subaru-kun?"

He blushed.

"Boiled Octopus sounds kinda awkward."

(I would put too long, but in Japanese, it's yudetako, and that's like the same syllables as "Subaru-kun," so...)

"Sure, but then you're... Yume-chan... okay?"

"Yeah," she said, turning red.

He looked at her. "Once again, you're a boiled octopus. I couldn't call you that 'cuz it was my name, but now I can."

"Why would you call be that?"

"Huh?"

"Boiled octopus is more purpley, so... and why did you call me tomato, too? I mean that color made sense, but why not just my name?"

Subaru smiled. "It's 'cuz they're my favorite foods."

"Eh? But Ako said you liked eggs."

"Nope. An egg brand paid me to sponsor their eggs, so yeah."

"Oh, cool. So which one do you like more, boiled octopus, or tomatoes?"

"I'd say... tomatoes."

"Why's that?"

"'Cuz I really love Tomato."

"That's bad grammar. Wait... did you mean...?"

"Now she's called Yume-chan."

 _Does he think I'll change how I feel if he keeps saying he loves me? I will forever and ever like Nozomu-kun! ... I think? Why does my heart beat so fast? What's wrong with me?_

 _"Isn't that love?"_

 _Is it? I- I'm so confused! I like Nozomu... and I love Subaru? Is that true? Why am I always blushing so much he calls me a tomato? That's love too, right? I- what- I think... Could it be that... I... love him?_

"H-hey, Subaru-kun," Yume whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think... I might... love you, too."

"What... but... Nozomu..."

"A crush and a loved one are different things, right? I... love you!"

Mahiru and Laura suddenly showed up.

"SubaYume..." Mahiru said.

"... is now real!" Laura yelled.

"You ruined the moment!" Subaru yelled.

Yume giggled, and Subaru smiled.

"Ooh, lovey-dovey," Laura said.

"Of course!" Yume said, shocking everyone. "I love Subaru-kun!"

"Well, Subaru, how do you feel about Yume-chan?" Asahi said, showing up with Nozomu and Laura, and Kanata and Ako.

"Uh... I...love..."

Yume smiled encouragingly.

"I love her!"

Suddenly, fireworks shot into the sky.

Kanata wrapped his arm around Ako. Nozomu smiled at Laura. Asahi reread his letter.

And Subaru kissed Yume.


	25. Chapter 25

**Starfire9927: tell me your new username! I'll read your story!**

 **Fourstars: you're a good sister. I wish I had one like that. I only have an annoying little brother.😩**

 **yuki22hime: thanks!**

 **Guest: I know what you mean! I literally fangirled over my own chapter. I need to seriously get a life.**

 **Elcall: thanks for the advice! And don't worry, I'm describing the kiss in the chapter! I just thought that was a nice way to end the chapter.**

 **xxxxx**

Yume flopped on her bed. She turned around and around and around.

 _Subaru... kissed me!_ She mentally fangirled.

She smiled as she remembered.

* * *

Subaru kissed her. Yume's eyes opened in shock, only for them to flutter closed. She gently pressed her lips against his. After a while, Subaru pulled away.

"Ooh, lovey-dovey," Laura said.

"The perfect couple," Mahiru agreed.

Yume blushed.

Ako glared a bit enviously. Even if she liked Kanata now, that didn't mean her feelings for Subaru had totally disappeared.

"You want me to kiss you too?" Kanata asked.

"What?!" Ako yelled. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," he replied, watching her blush spread across her cheeks.

"I hate you!" She yelled, jumping at him with her claws out.

Kanata easily dodged. Ako lunged again and again and again and again and...

Laura smiled. "Good for you, Yume," she said. "You got your first kiss from a top idol!"

"Why does that matter?" Yume asked.

"Huh?"

"To me, he's Subaru-kun and Subaru-kun only."

 _How sweet!_ Everyone except Yume, Subaru, Ako and Kanata thought.

(Ako was still trying to scratch him.)

"Plus, I'll be even more popular than him in the future!"

 _Not sweet..._

"Don't be so cocky," Subaru said. "You think you can beat the top boy idol?"

"I'm gonna beat Hime-sempai, and she's obviously better than you!"

"What does that mean?"

Asahi watched, smiling sadly.

 _If only Koharu-chan were here,_ he sighed.

"Oh yeah, Asahi," Yume called.

"What?"

"Koharu-chan is coming tomorrow."

Asahi blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He yelled.

"Sorry, I forgot..." Yume said, wearing this face - 😅.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Yume jolted out of bed. "Koharu-chan is going to be here very soon!"

She ran outside to the gate.

"Yo," Subaru waved.

"Hey," she said. Yume noticed -huh?- Laura and Nozomu standing very close, and the same with Ako and Kanata.

"Are we supposed to do that?" She whispered to Subaru.

He blushed. "Yeah. I- I guess..."

Yume scooted closer to him, until their hands touched. Subaru's face turned a little redder.

Then a black limo pulled up, and Koharu stepped out.

"Good morning, everyone!" She smiled.

"Koharu-chan!" Asahi yelled, giving her a hug. "You missed Valentines Day!"

"S-sorry," she stuttered. "Oh," she noticed. "Kanata and Ako got together, and Laura and Nozomu, and Subaru and Yume. Uh... where's Mahiru?"

"She's with a boy from the boys division beauty class," Laura grinned mischievously. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Did you have a Mission Get-Mahiru-and-Whatever-This-Guy's-Name-Is?" Ako asked. "Like with me and Kanata?"

"Maybe..." Laura said sheepishly.

"So we all paired up," Koharu smiled.

"Yep!" Yume cheered.

xxxxx

By the way, I might have confused some people when I said I update 7:00 in the morning-ish. That's California, USA, time. And I trust you will not stalk me.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the last chapter because I have no more ideas and this also seems like a nice place to end it. Sorry for the fans who wanted more! (Those people, please don't hate on me.) But don't worry, I'm gonna post another Aikatsu Stars fanfic soon!**

 **xxxxx**

"Koharu-chan," Yume said," the headmaster said you could live in my dorm. I wonder why? ..."

Koharu smiled. "Yume-chan, my dad finished the project. I'm moving back to Japan."

Yume blinked. "Wait... WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I wanted to surprise you..." Koharu said uncertainly, looking at Yume's expression. (Which looked like this: 😱)

"Yes!" Asahi cheered happily, grinning so much you could practically see all his teeth. "No more long distance relationship for us! Honestly, it was pretty difficult."

"Just to be sure, but..." Subaru said. "Umm... Yume... are you okay...?"

"Oh. My. Gosh," Yume said. "Am I dreaming? Koharu-chan is back?"

"You're awake," Laura said. "It's real."

"YES!" Yume yelled. "FINALLY!"

"Ummm..." The others said, because Yume looked kinda insane-ish at the moment.

"Well, it's nice to be back!" Koharu said.

"YES! KOHARU-CHAN!" Yume cheered.

"Yume, have you ever been told you are way too loud sometimes?" Ako asked.

xxxxx

Koharu was putting her stuff back into her side of the dorm.

Yume grinned. _All her stuff is back, and now the guilty feeling I had before is totally gone!_

"I still can't believe you're back," she smiled. "It makes me feel so happy!"

Koharu smiled. "It feels good to be back," she said. "Italy was very different."

"Was Italian hard?" Yume asked.

"It was different..." Koharu admitted. "But I made a friend, and he knew Japanese and would help me out."

Yume stared at her.

"Is... something wrong?" Koharu asked nervously, sweating under Yume's look. (Which looked kinda like this: 😠)

"You said 'he'..."

"So...?"

"Koharu-chan, you had an Italian boyfriend?! No way! Are you cheating on Asahi-kun?!"

"W-what?!" Koharu yelled, flustered. "O- of course not! I- I like Asahi-kun! It just happened to be so that the only person who knew Japanese was a boy, and he wanted to test his Japanese!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Yume said, heaving a sigh. "You worried me there."

"But umm... Yume-chan," Koharu started, blushing slightly. "Did... Asahi-kun say anything about me when I was gone...?"

"A lot!" Yume grinned. "He really loves you! He would always say things like. 'I wish Koharu-chan were here,' 'I wanna see the real Koharu-chan and not just on FaceTime,' ' I know Koharu-chan would like this,' et cetera et cetera. Too the point where it's a bit annoying."

Yume sighed a little. "But seriously, going out with an M4 member is exhausting. They're too busy to go on many dates, and girls are always throwing themselves at them..."

Koharu smiled. "You love Subaru-kun, though. So it's worth it, right?"

"I guess..." Yume sighed. Then she frowned. "Either way, it's still kinda hard. And Subaru-kun is going to Four Star High next year! And so is Nozomu-kun and Kanata-kun! Laura, Ako, and I will all be separated from the boys we like. "

"Then I'm lucky, I guess."

"Huh?"

"Asahi-kun is only a second year, so I can see him next year."

"Ah, you're so lucky!" Yume complained. "I'll be the one with a long distance relationship next time."

Koharu smiled.

"What?" Yume asked.

"You're still the same as before, Yume-chan," she giggled.

"So are you, Koharu-chan."

xxxxx

Thank you all for supporting me by reading this! (And sorry if the ending sucks.)


End file.
